Various carboxamide compounds having phosphonate group(s) are known as described in the Journal of the American Chemical Society Vol. 95(7) P2362(1973), and ibid, Vol. 98(16) P4913(1976), but it is not known that these compounds have a calcium antagoistic action and an antiinflammatory action.
Also, phosphonate compounds having activity as hypoglycemic and/or antiatherogenic agents are known as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,507, 4,371,527 and 4,416,877, but the carboxamide compound of this invention is structurally different from them.